If Only for Tonight
by liveincolor
Summary: "Watching her now, you can't help the proud smile that engulfs your face. She has the same twinkle in her eye she always had when she was with you. As hard as you try not to, you can't help the giggle that finds its way too your lips as you watch her throw her hands above her head and twirls around. That is your girl. Tonight, you will remind her of that." PLEASE REVIEW*
1. Chapter 1

Fitted in a snug pink dress, she is the object of your desire. Being at a safe distance from her, you allow yourself to take in her beauty, and all she is. Raking your eyes from her graciously crafted dimples down to her sinful curves, you make a mental note to thank whoever designed that dress as it leaves very little to your imagination.

Why did you let her slip away so easily? Sure you told yourself that Santana would have been happier in New York rather than Lima Ohio, but seeing her leave was undoubtedly the most difficult, heart-wrenching thing you had ever witnessed. So why did you allow her to slip away after she came to Lima just to fight for you?

Watching her now, you can't help the proud smile that engulfs your face. She has the same twinkle in her eye she always had when she was with you. As hard as you try not to, you can't help the giggle that finds its way too your lips as you watch her throw her hands above her head and twirls around. That is your girl. Tonight, you will remind her of that.

When you received an invitation to attend Mr. Shue's wedding, you were hesitant. After all, you would be expected to go with Sam, as you two are a couple, and while he is one of the most loving guys you have ever met, you know your heart would not be in it if Santana was there. However, the more you thought about it, you realized it would be the perfect opportunity to win her back. It wasn't going to be easy, oh no, but it was worth it. Now here you are observing your prey as she throws her head back in laughter, and orders yet another fruity pink drink, and after all this time she still manages to pull at your heartstrings without even realizing it. With one last glance at her sweetly seductive smile, you take a steadying breath, and make your way across the room.

It is Quinn who first notices you, and she immediately stops laughing and motions for Santana to turn around. As soon as she does, you are done for. Her eyes instinctively harden as was expected, but just as quickly the tension flees and all that is left is relief. Relief of what, you have no clue, but relief all the same.

Quinn leans in to Santana's ear (far to close for your liking) probably to ask if she is stable enough to be left alone. Santana is quick to answer, and just as quickly, Quinn is leaving. Now here we stand in the middle of a wedding reception, but at the same time, we are alone.

Sighing, Santana looks as if she is searching for the right words. She finds them. "Where's Lady Lips?"

You can't help but scoff, you expected her to be defensive, but after all this time you surely expected a sincere 'how are you' at least you know she hasn't changed.

"I didn't come with him . . . I managed to convince him that the wedding wasn't important enough for him to leave his mother's house . . . she is sick." You really don't think she cares, but something in her eyes shifts, nothing huge, but something all the same. She is relieved.

"Oh, I just assumed he was polishing a baby, or saving a troubled old woman from a tight lid on her pickle jar." At this you crack a smile, and she can't help but follow suit.

"You look nice… No, scratch that. I mean you do look nice, it's just you look better that nice. You look truly beautiful. Not that you don't always look beautiful! I just figured I should tell you, but not because I'm just telling you what you want to hear! I mean I don't even know if you wanted to hear that, but I said it because you do and-"

"Britt…"

"But I figured you would because we haven't seen each other, and I miss you! I mean not in a creepy way, I mean Lord T misses you too-"

"Britt. Thank you, you look 'truly beautiful' as well" After saying this she winks which causes your knees to buckle. It's been a while okay, don't judge!

Your gaze instinctively drops to your shoes as you breathe out a "thanks."

"Did you book a room upstairs for after the reception?" The way she asks this causes you to meet her gaze, she is merely asking if you have made sure that you have somewhere you stay, but the hope in her question doesn't go over your head.

"Yeah, 24B. You?"

"Mhm" At this you smile, maybe you won't be cuddled up to her tonight, but you will be sleeping in the room next to her. (Yes you did ask what room she has booked before you booked one for yourself. It's all part of the plan.)

Noticing the drink in her hand, you can't help but ask. "How are you managing to get that? I mean I know you look like a hot 24-year-old, but the bartender has to know better." At this she blushes, and you quickly realize what you just said, but before you can stutter your way out of the awkward situation, she speaks up.

"Fake ID, I figured if I was going to sit here on valentine's day and watch a bunch of love-sick teenagers eye fuck each other, I was going to need a drink."

You can't help but wonder if she is referring to you and Sam, maybe that is why she looked so relieved when he wasn't with you.

"Well, seeing as how I didn't think about that, it would be really nice if you could get me something to… you know just so we're equally under the influence. It's only fair," As you say this; you ease your way towards her until you are pressing up against her.

Looking up at you through thick lashes, she blinks once. Twice. Then she weakly nods and spins on her heel making her way towards the bar. Maybe this won't be so hard after all?

/

The pounding base continues to feed your adrenaline as you ravish the dance floor. Surrounded by swaying bodies, the alcohol in your system warms you from the inside out until you can feel beads of sweat trickling down the back of your neck. This is where you belong.

What's even better is the familiar body rocking against yours. You always preferred dancing with Santana over anyone else, and you have missed the arousing feeling of her curves.

As she continues to rock into your body, you squeeze her waste a little harder, and feel as if you and her are slowly forming together, becoming one. You do your best to hold onto the feeling.

Soon enough, the song changes, and a soothing tempo wraps around you taking you into its warm embrace.

You feel a tug at your wrist, and as you look down, you are met with deep chocolate eyes housing question. As an answer, you take her arms and drape them around your neck, as yours find purchase around her perfectly crafted waste once more.

As the chorus begins to play, Santana sings softly in your ear.

_I was born to love you_

_ With every single beat of my heart_

_ Yes I was born to take care of you_

_ Every single day of my life… _

As the tempo speeds up, you lift your head from her shoulder, and meet her eyes. You love this woman, and she is reminding you that she loves you too.

Before you can tell her this, you are cut off by a plea.

"Stay with me tonight… please. I don't want to spend tonight pretending that my pillow is you, and trying to fall asleep without the lullaby of your beating heart. I need you."

After you calm the tears threatening your eye makeup, you nod your head, because you don't trust your voice at the moment.

With your affirmation, she grabs your wrist, and pulls you towards the hallway. Tonight you will have the warmth of the one you love to wash away the memory of countless lights spent sleeping with the bitter cold of regret. If only for tonight, you will be with her again.


	2. Question

Hey guys, so I was wondering if I should continue this story. I have some ideas of where I could go with it, but I would need to know if anyone would want to read it. Also, if anyone has any input or suggestions on what they would like to see happen feel free to let me know. Thanks xo


	3. Goodmorning Beautiful

I still need to know if people want this tory to continue. Let me know!

**SANTANA'S POV**

When I wake, I am met with both the early morning sun casted across the walls of the hotel room, and beautiful blonde locks cascading across the pillows. I am not quite sure which is more beautiful. Okay, maybe I am, but that isn't the point.

Last night was more than I could have ever expected it to be. No, we did not take part in any sexy times, but part of me is glad. Being with Brittany again last night was as pure as making love, and I tried my best to savor every moment of it.

Looking at her now, I can't help the swell of emotions from somewhere deep inside of me. She is the most beautiful creation I have ever had the pleasure of loving, and last night reminded me of just how addicting her love is.

Walking out of McKinley was one of the most difficult things in life that I have ever done, and although being away from Britt helped me push those feelings aside for the most part, yesterday brought them all back. Every tear I shed during those lonely nights when I would think of her, they all washed away. I knew standing in the same room with her last night that our love was to passionate to be put out, or pushed to the side. Of that, I was sure.

My thoughts are silenced when I am met with the splendid sound of an early morning grunt. Yes, Britt is breath taking at all times of the day. Trying my hardest not to wake MY sleeping beauty, I delicately uncover her face from under the drapes of golden hair.

Still very much asleep, her hold on my waste tightens, and her hands venture under the back of my shirt and begin to caress my lower back. She was always so gentle, and caring even in her sleep.

As she begins to shift, I can't help my wandering hands as the circle around her waste and pull her body into my own. For now, she is my safe haven. Right now I am safe, and I don't want to rush that feeling away.

Finally, her eyes begin to blink open and closed as she adjusts to her whereabouts.

"Good morning beautiful." I can't help the term of endearment as it slips off my tongue, but honestly I could care less.

With an award-winning smile, she offers a gracious "Hi"

As I continue to let my eyes as well as hands wander across her heavenly features, she emerges fully from her hazy sleep, and cuddles up to me.

Resting her head under my chin, she draws lazy circles on my arm that is still encircling her waste.

"Last night was fun San; I missed you a lot."

"Britt-Britt, last night made me the happiest I've been in a long time. Thank you"

With this confession, Brittany offers up a bashful smile as a pink hue finds its place on her cheeks.

"What time do we have to check out?" With that question, my sunny paradise is over taken by storm clouds.

Reaching over to check my phone on the bed side table, I am greeted by disappointment. "An hour."

"Well, we better get ready if you're gonna have time to take me to breakfast before your flight."

The smile gracing my features is the kind specifically spared for Britt-Britt. Loving that she made me smile this early, she hops off the hotel mattress (which I must have been distracted by the beautiful blonde or else I would have never slept on those sheets) and continues into the bathroom to take a shower.

Normally, I would have joined her, but not today. However, after months of separation, sleeping in the same bed with the star of my late night dreams is fulfilling in itself.


	4. Brilliance or Stupidity, One of the Two

Brittany's POV

Her arms resting on the table remind me of carefree days at random breakfast bars. Every time she brings the mug to her lips, I swallow a breath much bigger than my throat. The way she gives the most common things such elegance is beyond me, but I guess beauty is in the eye of the beholder. I consider myself quite lucky to hold the position of the beholder.

We have been sipping coffee, and basking in the glory of numerous fond memories for a little over an hour. In my head sirens go off. A warning. She has to leave soon. I conjure ever ounce of will I have left to push the thought aside only to find it haunting my subconscious moments later.

This woman sitting before me has transformed in such a short span of time. She is no longer that scared, self-conscience little girl with the brave face that I once knew. No, before me now is an independent, self-confident, elegant woman. New York did this for her. Telling her to go was the smartest thing I have ever done, and now I am regretting it. Is that selfish?

Breaking my self debate, Santana speaks. "Britt, where are you?"

"I'm here, with you. Where else would I be?"

"No silly, you went somewhere. Just now, you left. Where did you go?"

Struggling to appear stable, I clutch the underside of my thigh where my hands rest. "Your flight will be leaving soon. We should get you to the airport San."

Hearing this nickname, something in her posture shifts, and I see a flash of hope and regret makes its way across her features. Straightening up in her seat, she looks as if she has put back on her game face. "You're right. Thanks for the coffee Britt, I missed you."

With these words, I feel the hearth-shattering rumble of my resolve as it crumbles and disintegrates. "I wish you didn't have to go. Don't get me wrong, New York has done wonders for you! You look incredible, and there is this new glow about you. It's just… I get lonely. It's not the same without you here…with me. You know?"

Looking down bashfully, I barely catch her whispered agreement.

"Well, we should get you going. I wouldn't want you to miss your flight and have to stay with me another night." I whisper the last part as you gather your jacket and push your chair in.

I can feel her following behind I, and suddenly I feel an onslaught of craving. I just want to feel her lips one last time. The need grows and grows inside of me. I refrain, and continue walking to the car.

~^~^~^~^~^~^Brittany's House~^~^~^~^~^~

4:15. her flight took off fifteen minutes ago, and even though I dropped her off well over thirty minutes ago, her absence suddenly falls around me like a thick fog.

I let her go once again. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Seeing her again after months of separation just reminded me how heart grippingly painful it is to tell her goodbye, but I seem to do it a lot.

Staring at the wall serves as a distraction for a good ten minutes before I release a defeated groan, and roll onto the cold floor. Wrapped in the usually comforting warmth of my blanket, I still feel the chills of emptiness. Loneliness has me by the throat, and there is no escape.

Suddenly, I am struck with what could either be pure brilliance or utter stupidity, but none the less I have a plan.

Suring around my sloppy room, I throw anything useful into my cheer duffle bag, and quickly zip- it as I take the stairs in sets of two. Powered by adrenaline, I scratch down a note to my parents explaining my impromptu departure, and snatch my car keys off the counter.

Taking every obstacle in stride, I make it to the information desk in record time.

"Excuse me Ms. I need a ticket for the next flight to New York. Stat."


	5. I Am Home

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and/or favorited this story. Feedback truly makes my day. Here's another chapter, sorry for the delay. Also, I realize this story is not really 'M' rated right now, but I have a feeling that it will get there.**

** I haven't really done this yet so I figure I should, "I don't own anything." wow that was exciting. **

**ENJOY!**

"Listen Santana, I know I let you slip away. I was stupid, and every single day I think of what I should have done instead of telling you to leave. I regret it, and … Santana I need you. Not having you around me it breaks me apart. I just…"

Ugh nothing I say is going to be good enough! I have been standing in front of this cheap motel mirror for the better part of an hour, and I still can't think of the right words to convey exactly what I am feeling to Santana.

Resigning for now, I skulk into the bedroom. If I actually trusted the bathtub in this joint, I would definitely be up to me neck in bubbles right now, but I'm almost certain that even the soothing scent of lavender suds is not enough to calm me right now.

How strange that I chose to travel from Lima, Ohio to New York in a split second, but determining when to actually go to Santana's loft is taking hours. It's not like she would turn me away, she would at least invite me in … maybe to stay the night? No. I have to stop giving myself false hope. I need to grow some lady cojones that San was always talking about, and go get my woman!

At this point, an unhealthy amount of adrenaline is coursing through my veins and it is all the encouragement I need. In one swift motion, I am putting on my concentration face, and swinging open the rickety door of this one-night-stay motel. I can do this.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~Santana's Loft~^~^~^~^~^~

I never knew the front of a door could be so intimidating. Having reached my destination, I carefully perch my already balled up fist directly in front of the wooden door. All at once I am holding my breath and bringing my knuckles against the wood. This is really happening.

Refusing to let out the breath of air I am frantically holding onto, I wait. And I wait. Finally the door knob shows signs of activity, and before I have time to turn around and run, I am greeted by a freshly showered, scarcely clothed Rachel Barbra Berry.

Finally, I exhale both my breath and my course of adrenaline. This, I was not prepared for.

"Brittany! What the hell are you doing here? I missed you!" Right words, wrong person.

"I just thought I'd … stop by? I was in the neighborhood so-"

"You were just hanging around New York… which is thousands of miles from Lima? Okay… well come in! Please!"

"Thanks" I offer her a gracious smile, and follow her into the loft.

Often times I have lied awake and pictured what Santana's loft looked like. In my head, there was no Rachel (and there were a couple pictures of me, and a striper pole) but over all, this place is really nice.

"So, care to tell me the real reason you came here?" Curious Rachel has arrived, and I'm not so sure how I feel about it. Handing me a cup of coffee similar to her own, she sits down across from me at the kitchen table.

"Santana is here right?"

"Yeah… so? I thought you two were splits Ville." This assumption, though partly true, chills me like a bitter gust of wind and leaves me with goose bumps.

"Actually, I guess we sort of were, but that is why I am here. I told her to come here, to New York. And while I admit her being here has changed her for the better, I am empty without her. The days are long, the nights are cold and spent pacing the kitchen floor and listening to 'songbird' on repeat. I can't take it anymore."

Looking at me with pure pity, Rachel catches me off guard. Rather than lecturing me on what I have put Santana through, she just sits there. It kind of freaks me out, so I continue.

"I realize how awful San must have felt when I treated her like my second choice, but I need her to know th-"

"You really care about her Brittany, don't you? I can see it."

With a subtle chuckle, I raise my eyes and lock them with Rachel's to convey just how serious what I am about to say is. "It's funny Rach, I feel like this is the point in the movie when the main character voices their love for their soul mate, and after admitting her love to a friend, she realize that it is truly that simple. She is in love. For me it's the same way; I know I have loved Santana for years now, but last week seeing her leave reminded me that I am in love with her. I am in love with Santana, and my love for her is so passionate, so indestructible that nothing could ever put it to rest. Hell, I can't even rest when she isn't lying next to me. Her mere presence does more to me, means more to me than anything else on this earth. She is more to me than a high school sweet heart; she is my soul mate, my beautiful dream, my purity, my ever after. She is my happiness, and when she left, she took it all with her." This confession is decidedly more that I planed on offering up, and whether it is the weight lifted off my shoulders or the fact that I wish Santana was here to hear what I just said, I start to cry.

The weight of a reassuring hand coaxes my tears to a halt, and I am left with nothing. Everything is on the table.

"I would like a minute alone with Britt please." Hearing the raspy and slightly choked up voice make its way into the kitchen, I freeze. Why had I assumed she was not in the loft? Rachel did, after all, say that Santana was HERE.

Knowing when she is not wanted, Rachel excuses herself, and I am left with no other than the love of my life. The look in her eyes is unidentifiable which is strange as I am usually able to gauge her emotions. Being clueless when it comes to her scares me.

Without a word, Santana slowly makes her way across the kitchen floor until we are nose to nose. Before I can utter an explanation as to why I am here, she simply says "I heard everything" and closes the small gap between our lips.

After all this time, feeling her in this intimate way is like seeing the sun after a snow storm. My depressed chills are warmed at her touch, and my lips begin to move on their own accord. Oh how I have awaited this moment for so long.

With a sudden desperation to show her m ever regret, my every emotion, I take her in my arms and pull her closer. My tongue breaks whatever barrier she might have had up, and soon we are dancing, an intimate, sensual dance that we have not tried in so long, but yet we remember every step. I am home.


	6. Pinky Promise

**Once again, I own nothing. **

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited. It is for you that I write this story. **

**This chapter will hopefully tide everyone over until I can perfect the next one.**

**Heads up, serious shit is about to go down. Give me a shout if you have any input. Enjoy!**

** Brittany's POV**

When I wake, I am met by darkness. After taking a moment to scan my surroundings, I come to the conclusion that I am still in Santana's room. Knowing this, I can't help it when I immediately turn over and pull her into my body (its instinct okay, geez.)

Careful not to wake her, I duck my head down in an attempt to find her eyes. They are hidden behind dark flowing curtains of black, and I find myself moving the hair out of her face before I can stop myself.

Finally being graced with the perfect view, I take her in. So beautiful is the woman I love, breathtaking, stunning in every light as well as every day.

Lifting my hand, I ghost it over her features. Concentrating on keeping my touch as tender as possible, I allow my fingers to feel her cheek bones. Running my hand down lower, I am met with plump, heart stopping lips that are capable of as much evil as good. Perfection has a name, Santana Lopez. My love, my … everything.

"I'm not that fascinating Britt" followed by a tired laugh is enough to break me from my thoughts.

"You are your worst critic, did you know that?"

Lifting her head to meet my awestruck gaze, Santana raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow in question.

"I just don't see the beauty that you see in me when I look in the mirror."

I already knew that, but to actually hear her say it is frustrating.

"You are beautiful, crafted by the hands of an angel. I don't understand how you can't see that, but I can't seem to look past it." I just wish she could see what I do every time I look at her. One day.

Santana suddenly shifts closer to me, and I am over taken with greed. I need her body to be this close to me at all times, no exceptions.

"I almost forgot how beautiful you make me feel…" This is whispered so light that I almost don't catch it.

"I was born, to prove to you just how deserving, and precious you are. It is as simple as that." As soon as it leaves my tongue, I am shocked at how easily it came out. Suddenly, this conversation seems a lot more serious that it started, oh well.

All at once, Santana is crawling on top of me; for a moment, I forget what it means to breath.

"Is this okay Britt-Britt?"

I'm not sure if it was the fact that the love of my life is straddling my waste, or the old nickname, but I am done for.

Pulling her down by her neck, I meet her awaiting lips halfway in the reunion of a lifetime.

Taking our time, we allow our lips to meet and part time after time. Testing the waters, I run my tongue across her bottom lip in hopes of admittance. She gets the hint, and opens her mouth to accommodate my eager tongue.

Unable to control myself any longer, I move my hands down to grab her waste in an attempt at keeping her close to me. In no time at all, we grow frantic. Her hands have moved to either side of my head as they hold her above me, and my arms are wrapped around her waste in what I can only describe as an act of possessiveness. After all, she is my future wife.

"Mmmm, Britt." Santana is starting to moan, and this is when I realize she is grinding into my stomach.

"Oh, Santana….damn" I can't help as this falls out of my mouth, cause damn this woman can work her body. No doubt about it.

Her hands begin their journey under my shirt, and continue to creep higher and higher. Before she reaches my boobs, she connects our eyes one last time.

"I truly did miss you Brittany. Finally, I feel as if I am home. Thankyou."

I have no chance to reply as her hands reach their destination, and begin to squeeze at my breasts. Growing more frantic, she runs her finger over my aching nipple, and starts to grind down harder.

"Ugh, Britt, you are so hot."

"Mmm" is all you manage to get out before there is a knock on Santana's bedroom door.

"Hey Satan, Me and Rachel are going out! Is there anything you need?" It's Kurt, what perfect timing.

It is with much reluctance and a mutual groan that we seperate.

"Yeah! Could you pick me up a roommate who doesn't interrupt my lady-loving? Thanks!" I can't help the laugh that escapes me at hearing Santana spit this towards Kurt with as much venom as she can manage at the moment.

"Okay ew, Satan keep your so called 'sexy times' at a minimum until I have left my home."

"Shut up Berry! The sounds of me getting it on with Britt are the closest thing you are going to get to pleasure. Honestly Hobbit, you should be thanking me and Britt for our smoking hot sounds of pleasure as they are the only thing that will get you close to an orgasm. So, you're welcome."

All I can say is its good to know that she hasn't changed.

"I am leaving now. My home has become a toxic sex house."

"Damn straight" Santana yells trying once again to sound ghetto although I know she isn't even from the 'hood'. However, it is cute.

Once we are alone again, I let out a suppressed laugh that soon turns into an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"Y-You are s-s-silly! Always s-so serious about 's-sexy times'." Honestly, it wasn't even that funny, but Santana just has this affect on me.

"I don't see how that is funny Britt. I just got interrupted during our mack session… it's annoying." Grumbling the last part, Santana puts her pouty face in place, and it just stirs me up even more.

"Oh, come on Ms. Grumpy Pants. Don't be so fussy." Trying to make her smile, I re-latch my hands onto her waste and tickle her for all she's worth.

It works, obviously.

"B-Britt! St-top!"

"Wow, that is so weird San. I could have sworn you had forgotten how to smile…"

"I w-won't pout anymore I promise!"

Not ready to give in just yet, I flip her over so that I am on top of her and continue to make her squirm.

Finally, I give her a break and burry my head between her head and her shoulder.

"Awe, is Britt tired?"

"No…" I say through a yawn

"Liar, liar pants on fire. Go to sleep boo; I'm not going anywhere."

Lifting my head up just enough to see her, I ask the question that has been haunting me since 's wedding.

"Do you promise San?" She looks at me in a dubious maner, so I decide to try again.

"Do you promise that you aren't going to leave?"

Realization hits her, and I can practically feel the regret and pity that floods into her heart.

"Pinky promise Britt."

That promise is all I need before I snuggle back into her and allow myself to float away into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
